User talk:Bojangles11
Welcome Understand this. First of all, I agree with you. Final Fantasy 13 is trash. I also like a lot of the shit you did to the PS3 page, I'm glad you took initiative and added a lot of stuff. However, you have to understand that as a recommendation list, that a more general view has to be adopted. Sadly, a LOT of people fucking loved FF13. So, when it comes to that sort of thing, yes FF13 will be added. Does it mean I agree/like that? Hell no, but I understand why. I, personally, find the Kane and Lynch games to be TERRIBLE. But I'm not about to remove them, either, because I know a lot of people like them, and that people reading this list might like them as well and give them a shot. If you want to petition a game be removed, start a CIVIL discussion about it on the talk page, don't just up and remove it. Get a few opinions. If most of them agree with you, then it shall be done, if they don't, then let it slide. Quit gettin' mad at video games. - MFGreth1 17:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I was having a conversation about it when you fucking banned me dip shit. I removed it before but that was well over a month ago, and had since let it be, instead debating on the page. GUESS WHAT? Other than licesensed games, there will be "a lof of people" who like ANY GAME (besides maybe some licensed games, and shit like "imagine party babys.") so what's the point of the wiki then? I thought it was "/v/'s recommended games" not "a list of non-licensed games" or "a list of games that /v/ does not unamously hate." I've constructively edited at least 30% of that article and then you're going to ban me when I undelete the fucking discussion that you removed, so that I could continue it? Then you turn around and tell me to quit getting mad about video games? I was never mad about anything until you banned me. The only person getting butthurt was the person in defense of FF13, and we all know who that is. BTW, "a lot of poeple fucking loved FF13" Is a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge stretch. What you meant to same was "some people liked it." I dunno what's hilarious! The fact you're still insulting an admin or that your whole paragraph is STILL full of lies. Me, butthurt? Far from it bro. In fact, it's amusing. You're the only one mad here son. Haipayazoo 00:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How can I be mad at you? You're just so cuddly and warm. You're fucking buttmad because you're monitoring my damn discussion page! So not only are you mad as fuck, but you're fucking pathetic too. The paragraph is full of lies? Like what? Go on, point them out. DUR HUR HUR!! Of course I'm monitoring the "recent changes" you silly goose. I gotta know what's going on after all. I am seriously lmao. Even if I WAS mad you seem to be getting even madder over something completely pointless while whining and insulting everyone like a 5 year old. I'll admit, I was mad at first when we started the argument I won't deny it, but now it's just hilarious and sort of sad. You sure you're not a troll? I'll point out all the lies, just because you told me to hon. <3 Lies you've told so far: 1. Reinserting the argument once. *I never claimed that dumb ass. Learn 2 read. 2. Removing the argument over a month ago. *I never removed the argument dumb ass. 4. Having a conversation about it before being banned. *Having a conversation about what? 5. You being mad about video games *You're the one that's mad, which is VERY evident from the way you are monitoring my page and by just reading the discussion page. I'm not monitoring your page. Want to why? I'm not a buttmad faggot like you. The only thing I'm mad about is the unjustified ban. 6. Editing 30% of the PS3 page, unless you count the long ass pointless argument with me than YOU DID EDIT 30%, but now I have to ask. Why do we care? *I did edit at least 30% of the page, and I'm not talking about the discussion page, since you like to monitor shit so much, why don't you take a little trip to the history page? Not only did I cleanup damn near the whole articel (adding multi-plat games back in, adding in new games, giving big descriptions to games that only had 3 words in their descriptions, fixing metacritic ratings, adding "aslo on...." to the games on the list, as well as the 360 and wii pages, ect...) 7. Me being butthurt now. *you clearly are. 8. My defense of FFXIII. *How is it lie? Are you seriously this fucking retarded? I'm arguing with a 12 year old aren't I? 9. Me being pathetic because I happen to look at the "recent changes". (THE IRONY LOL) *No you're monitoring my page. How is ironic? I don't do it. There's no irony to be seen. Do you know what that word means? 10. The huuuuuuuuuuge strech. *of what? 11. Implying that licsenced games suck. (Goldeneye 007, although I could have read that wrong). *Licsenced gams do suck you fucking moron. It's universally known. You're the only reason the entire discussion turned into a bitchfest. You got out voted last time (3 to 1) which is why I removed the fucking game, the reason I'm banned now. Stop being so butthurt when 90% of people don't like the games you like. I don't even believe that you've beaten 13. If you did, you wouldn't claim to like it. Stay off of my talk page, your cleary an idiot, and I don't want to waste any more of my time on you.